Drabbles
by TheDude135
Summary: A dump folder for all the drabbles I come up with. BB/Robin romance stories dudes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: like always I don't own the teen titans or any rights

A/N: Ok so I got bored and decided to make a dump story for all my drabbles that I come up with, here's the first. Please enjoy what you read dudes.

* * *

(Beast Boys POV)

Its days like this that makes life worth living dudes! It's nice warm and sunny, which reminds me of my childhood. The birds are chirping but not in the annoying 'hey wake up' sort of way that they do when they rest outside your bedroom window. Also I get to go out and just chill 'cause no bad boy wanna-be decided to try and play super villain today. That of course doesn't stop Robin from checking every corner for a surprise attack, I mean I get that it's subconscious and nearly unnoticeable but it's still a little awkward that he can't just have fun.

"Hey Robin, come with me." I speak up and the rest of the group gives me a glance before I grab the boy wonder and run off into a nearby videogame store. "Mind helping me find a game?"

He stands there for a moment looking around at the game covered walls then back at me. "What one?" he asks, I guess he already took a quick scan of all the titles just so we'd be able to leave the shop sooner.

He's really ruining the whole 'let's ditch the others to have some alone time' plan. Ever since that night that he kissed me we haven't had any alone time, at least not during the day, sometimes at night he'll sneak into my room and lay with me but he's always gone by sunrise. "I don't remember the name so we're just going to have to look at the covers." He scowls at me crossing his arms over his chest and I can hear the faint sound of him tapping his foot on the ground. I lower my voice so the cashier doesn't hear me as I reveal my true intentions. "Come on babe we never get to be alone."

His expression remains stern but then slowly melts into a look of guilt. He let's out a heavy sigh then slouches his shoulders before responding. "Ok what type of game are you looking for exactly." I chuckle and grab his wrist leading him over to a rack of older used games. "Nothing new?" I hear him query off handedly while he picks up a case.

"Most new games suck and I been looking for a good older one to try out." I reply with a smirk inching closer to his side as we look through the many ancient game titles. He takes notice to my advancement and turns to look over to the cashier. Apparently the man behind the counter is busy with other matters because Robin leans over and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

I feel my cheeks warm as a light blush starts to settle in. "Love ya." I hear him whisper before he pulls away and continues to read through the titles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

A/N: Yay number 2, little more suggestive then first. So i finally made myself one of those Facebook accounts. I know i behind on the times and all but if ya ever wanna look me up just ask and I'll send ya a link dudes! In meantime please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Its nights like this that I'm glad I'm a quiet person. I've never once been caught even if the others do come knocking on my door from time to time. It also helps that the other's don't come barging in; I think they might be slightly afraid to. These times to myself are the only chance I have for release, considering the one I fantasize about would never feel the same way. The person in question is rather immature, doesn't come from here, and always seems to be happy. Those are all wonderful traits, at least in my eyes, but I like how they are truly unique more then any of those reasons.

As I finish up and clean myself after tonight's 'personal time' I hear something that most would have missed. It's a very faint almost silent scratch of something dragging across the carpet flooring of my bedroom. It only lasted a second but more then long enough for me to take notice. I throw the used tissue in the trash and look around the room; nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. I sit on the edge of my bed and breathe deeply; I close my eyes and try to my best to take in the sounds around me, I can hear the slightest chatter of some of my friends from down the hall but my room seems void of any noise other then my own heart beating.

I guess I'm getting a little paranoid, as I open my eyes and lean back I then notice something slightly askew… my shoe. Or something in my shoe rather, a certain green something. I notice now that my changeling friend has taken the shape of a mouse and has also taken the opportunity to hide in my shoe. "How long!" I yell grabbing him and pulling him up to my vision. He quickly looks around the room and I feel a pang in my gut as I notice that I'm still not dressed. I set him on the bed feeling defeated, knowing too well that he's been there for quite some time, probably more then enough to get a view of what I just did. I let out a deep sorrow filled sigh as I lean forward and cover myself before mumbling. "Why are you here?"

I feel the mattress shift as he reverts back to his human form. "Honestly… I um smelt something um 'different' you could say…" I turn my gaze and see him staring at the ceiling scratching the back of his neck blushing madly. "You said my name ya know." I remain speechless waiting for him to say it was some mistake to come in and was horrified by the event. "…I didn't mind that." My eyes widen at this omission and I stare dumb founded. After a moment of silence I look down at the carpet. Does he really feel this way? Is this just some sort of dream? Have my fantasies actually come true? Suddenly I feel something warm gently wrap around my chest and I notice that I've been pulled into my green loves embrace. "I actually really liked that."


End file.
